1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid cooling unit incorporated in an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid cooling unit includes a heat receiver such as a liquid cooling jacket as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-229033, for example. The heat receiver includes a casing defining a flow passage on a flat thermal conductive plate. A single inflow nozzle is coupled to the upstream end of the flow passage. A single outflow nozzle is also coupled to the downstream end of the flow passage. Coolant thus flows through the flow passage from the inflow nozzle to the outflow nozzle.
The coolant flows into the flow passage through the single inflow nozzle. The stream of the coolant is generated on the extension of the inflow nozzle. The inflow nozzle is considerably narrower than the flow passage, so that the coolant stagnates at a position off the extension of the inflow nozzle. Heat cannot be transferred to the coolant from the thermal conductive plate in an efficient manner.